Bills et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,619,881 describes a work roll for cold rolling sheets or strips. The rolls are textured or roughened by electric discharge machining which generates shallow depressions in the outer surface of the roll for desired roughening. No particular alloy is required to make the roll, nor is there any suggestion of the type of environment utilized.